Tricked
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: A short One-shot of Burner man.  Starting from before the main game to his unfortunate demise.  More of a test of my skill to try and stay Cannon to the characters.


A/N: This…is something that I have yet to dab in. This is a one-shot composed of three parts, quite completed that. I hope you enjoy this little plot that I have had burning in my head.

EDIT: 11/26/10: One should never rush a story, Just noticed that the old title is in the end of the story. Minor change there.

Tricked

**PART I: The meeting. (Before MM&B)**

Burner Man stood there in the meeting room, ordered by King. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He could be destroying forest like he was designed to do damnit. What did King want him for that was so important that he had to stop his passion? The burning psycho sighed as he started to pace around the room. He may be faithful and loyal, but patient he was not. He had to thank his creator for mixing Heat Man's and Fire man's data while at the same time show them the fire's of hell for making such a stupid mistake.

The door slid open followed by heavy footsteps. It didn't go unnoticed whenever King entered a room. Heavy footsteps, commanding tone, the aura he shows that, no matter what's going on, he's always in control. Burner man just coughed out of mild frustration. "What kept you?"

"I had some cleaning up to do." King said cooly. "Besides, I am here to tell you about a special job I have for you." He stepped forward, closer to Burner man. "You know Japan's nature reserve. I want you to put on your fiery touch for me. "

Burner Man didn't care at the moment, King kept him waiting just a bit too long. He could be faithful but that trait was just as short as his fuse. _'Might as well tell him now.' _"No thanks, I think I would rather follow my own path right now." The burning psycho said want walked right past him.

"And ignore your programming." King said, without turning to face him.

"Who said I was ignoring it. I am still going to bring nature to its hellish end." Burner man shot back, the flame on top of his helmet intensifying with every passing moment.

"I never said that programming. I meant the secondary programming, the one keeping you alive." This time King turned around. "That ticking time bomb that keeps you alive by following orders in order to see another day."

This flam instantly rose to maximum height, though Burner man didn't show it. "Bullshit." He stated.

"Oh it's true and I hold the detonation switch right here in my hand." King stated and pulled out a remote detonator. "This is the one thing keeping you alive."

This time, Burner man turned around and activated the burner on his right wrist. He yelled and charged at King, who instantly brought up his shield. The psycho plunged his fiery blade into the obstacle only to be thrown back by the shield's energy. He crashed through the door and skidded to a halt on the ground. King only walked forward, lowering his shield.

"Do that again, and I will end your life slowly and painfully." King grabbed him by the neck and help him up, putting more pressure on Burner man's neck area. "Understand?" He said, his tone changing into a more venomous one. Burner man nodded and, for a few more tense moments, he let go, causing him to collapse. King turned around and started walking back to the meeting room. "Good, now please do what I asked you to." He finished, his tone changing back to a more commanding one. "Now hurry if you don't want that time bomb to go off." He added.

Burner man picked himself up off the ground, cradling his neck area. _'Fuck you too king.'_

**PART II: Confrontation. **

Megaman slowly walked into the room, the reserve slowly burning around him. He aimed his buster downrange to see Burner man, a Mettuar, Telle, and a Sniper Joe all looking at him, except for Burner man. The Psycho crouched down and placed a hand on the met's hat with the utmost care. The met trembled as the ends of his boss' fingers aimed at him.

"Ignite." Burner man whispered as all five finger shot out flames, engulfing the met from the inside. The scream muffled by the sound of the flames. The Telle slowly floated back, looking for a way to escape. Megaman noticed this and took a quiet step to the side, motioning his head to the exit. Relieved that his former enemy moved to let him escape, the Tele quickly floated to the exit, quickly gaining speed. The flames stopped and that was the last thing that the defected unit heard before a needle-like flame tore it in half. Burner man watched in awe as the remains of the drone crashed down onto the floor before looking up at Megaman. "Ah, Megaman. Have you come to witness my work?" He asked, as if what he just did never happened. "You like my flames dancing in the forest?"

Mega man stood there, paralyzed with confusion and fear before shaking his head left and right. "Burner man, stop this at once!" He yelled. "There is no need to commit such a crime."

The Psycho only laughed. "Which crime? I committed arson, destruction of public property, and murder. Besides," He paused with a twisted grin. "It's not like YOUR hands are clean either." Megaman just stood there as Burner man turned to face the Joe. "I have my reasons for committing all three, INCLUDING murder."

"What reason could justify that!" Megaman yelled. And Burner man ignited the wrist burner. The Joe started to quiver at the sight.

"Traitors." Burner man stated darkly. "And do you know what I think about traitors?" He asked, bringing the tip of the flames to the Joe's head, slowly burning the chin. "I…HATE THEM!" He yelled as he drew back and plunged the burning dagger into Joe's chest. "I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!" He yelled as he repeatedly stabbed the Joe constantly out of rage. The Joe fell to the ground and Burner man brought his foot down on its head, smashing it instantly. He turned around and pointed the burner at Megaman. "YOUR NEXT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**PAAT III: Acceptance.**

The battle drew on, both combatants staggering to get a hit on one another. In the end, Mega man landed a solid kick to Burner man, knocking him flat on his back. Megaman slammed his foot down on the Psycho's chest and aimed the buster at his helm. They sat there in silence before Burner man started to laugh maniacally. "Do it." He said. "I'm going to die anyways since I failed my mission."

Megaman just stared at him in surprised. "Kill you, I thought King would never kill his own ally's." This earned him another laugh from Burner man.

"Please, my body is a ticking time bomb and if I fail my mission, than boom. Now you defeated me so are you going to let my power be a waste or are you going to take it from me?" The burning psycho grinned. Megaman's gun trembled from how weak he was at the moment. Burner man only sighed. "End me, or I will end you." He finished and held up his working hand, aiming it at Megaman's helmet. For a few tense seconds, nothing happened. Then, with a quick yell, the flames ignited but before they could hit the blue bomber, Megaman ended the battle by shooting him in the forehead. The Psycho's hand fell back to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Burner man." He said as the energy from the fallen robot master absorbed into Megaman. "I'm sorry you couldn't live." With one last look at the area around him, Megaman teleported out of the area, not looking back at the being that could have had more than what he was forced to.

Tricked END.

R&R Please.


End file.
